


Strength

by Fate_Ending



Category: Zero | Project Zero | Fatal Frame Series, 零 濡鴉ノ巫女 | Fatal Frame: Maiden of Black Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11791548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fate_Ending/pseuds/Fate_Ending
Summary: Based on Shadowborn Ending





	Strength

I'm proud of who I am  
No more monsters, I can breathe again  
And you said that I was done  
Well, you were wrong and now the best is yet to come  
'Cause I can make it on my own  
And I don't need you, I found a strength I've never known  
I'll bring thunder, I'll bring rain, oh  
When I'm finished, they won't even know your name

-Praying, Kesha-

_I never knew this could happen._

_I figured seeing her would help._

_But it didn’t._

_Not when she had made her decision all those years ago._

_She chose the dead over the living._

_Him, over me._

_My father, over the daughter she let grow in her womb,_

_Birthed,_

_Raised._

_I’ve felt the dead._

_I’ve fought the dead._

_Just like they did._

_I don’t see the appeal of it._

_The living…_

_The ones who actually care,_

_Are worth this empty feeling._

_All I need to do,_

_Is take their hand._

_And I’m no longer empty._

_I don’t need the dead anymore._

_I’ve found the strength of the living._

_When I’m done,_

_I won’t even remember your name,_

**_Mother_ ** _._

**Author's Note:**

> Been a couple months. Ugh, sorry. Generally how these works come up is I randomly hear a song and am inspired. However, with the amount I've been working, I haven't had time to just sit and listen to music. Here's hoping this is the start to a new set of writings. I'm also thinking maybe *maybe* I should branch out into another fandom? I love these games, more than anything... Just wondering.


End file.
